1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data analysis system with a provider that transmits response data in response to demands from a client device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic mail (email) enables transmission of email messages over the Internet. Recent developments in email technology enable data prepared by any of a variety of application softwares to be attached to and transmitted with the email message
For example, a document file that was prepared using a document making software can be attached to an email message. Even a large document file can be transmitted this way with much higher speed than a facsimile transmission. Also, because the document is received in the form of data and not hard copy, the document can be easily corrected or otherwise edited.
However, it is a problem when a person receives email messages attached with documents prepared using software that he or she does not have. In order to view or print such a document file, the receiver of the email message must install the appropriate application software in his or her computer. In this case, the memory of the computer hard disk is wastefully taken up by the application software, because the software will only be used for the purpose of displaying and printing the single document file. Also, this installing operation is troublesome.
Alternatively, the operator can transfer the document file to a computer that is installed with the appropriate application software. However, this transferring operation is troublesome and time-consuming, so it is difficult to view and to print the received document file promptly.
Further, when neither the receiver nor anybody around her or him owns the necessary application software, the receiver will be unable view or print the document.
Even if the same application software is installed in both sender and receiver computers, the receiver's computer may be unable to display or print documents with complicated composition when the receiver of the email uses a computer with lower capabilities than the computer used to prepare the document file.